


Whumptober 2018 - Irondad version

by lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms/pseuds/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms
Summary: A few prompt fills from Whumptober 2018.





	1. Stained hands

**Author's Note:**

> Peter can't save everyone, but he finds this rather hard to deal with.  
> Prompt fill for day two of Whumptober. Prompt was Bloody Hands.

Peter knew he should have been at the compound hours ago. It was getting darker by the minute, and he was sure Mr. Stark was beginning to worry. He couldn't bring himself to move, though. Not after the mess he had made today. His mind was a maelstrom of emotions, mainly guilt and remorse. He hadn't felt this way since Uncle Ben...  
No. He stopped that thought before it could finish. The anniversary of his uncle's death was in less than a week, and now this. He didn't really want to think about the similarities between what had happened today and what had happened to Uncle Ben.  
It had been a great morning. He had aced a chemistry test, hadn't forgotten to turn in his english homework and MJ had even praised him for doing a good job at decathlon practice. As soon as the last bell rang, he raced out of the school, excited to patrol. His grin widened when he realized it was Friday. He was spending the weekend with Mr. Stark! 

Then everything started to go wrong. As soon as he got his mask on, Karen alerted him to a bank robbery happening 3 blocks away. That was nothing unusual, Spider-Man handled bank robberies all the time. The difference this time was that the bank robbers had taken hostages. Not just any hostages, though. Two classes, almost sixty first and second graders, who had been visiting the bank at the time. All of them were still unharmed, but it would make Peter's job harder.  
He entered the bank through a side door that his AI had pointed out to him. It was unguarded, and Peter was able to web up the three guards without being caught. He quickly herded the schoolchildren out of the building, asking their teachers whether everyone was accounted for.  
His heart sunk when a number of young children tearfully told him that their favorite teacher, Miss Sophia, had been taken along with the robbers on their way to the vault. Peter was just starting to think of ways to get her out when a loud alarm rang through the bank. A clerk had panicked and hit the alarm button, alerting the police, but also informing the remaining robbers that they were close to being caught.

Peter rushed towards the vault, all plans forgotten. He just needed to get the woman out. A single gunshot rang through the bank. Bile rose in Peter's throat and tears stung his eyes. "Not again." he thought. "I'm not losing another person." As soon as he arrived in the vault, he roughly webbed the two robbers to the wall and fell to his knees next to the woman.  
\------------------------------------  
Sitting on that roof, legs dangling off the side, Peter lowered his head and finally let the tears fall as he stared at the blood on his hands. 

Peter was right about Tony, of course. The man was very worried when Peter failed to show up to the compound that afternoon. At first Tony thought the kid must have forgotten. His worries were quickly brought to light when not only did Peter fail to show up by 9PM, but May texted him, asking whether Peter had arrived safely. Tony immediately asked FRIDAY to contact Peter's AI, Karen, and ask where Peter was.  
"Peter appears to be sitting on the roof of an apartment building, sir." FRIDAY said. "He also appears to be in emotional distress." the AI added. Tony could have sworn she sounded...worried?  
He asked FRIDAY to input Peter's coordinates into his suit as he suited up. He had to get to the kid. Not just any kid, he realized, analysing the strong feeling of protectivness flooding through him, but his kid.

Naturally, Peter heard the sound of Mr. Stark 's repulsors approaching, but he didn't move. He felt terrible. He had failed Mr. Stark again. Except this time, he knew he didn't deserve the suit anymore. He had been stupid to think he could ever be an Avenger. What kind of terrible superhero allows someone to die on their watch?  
Peter was aware of Mr. Stark sitting down next to him. He looked worried as he took in Peter's bloodied hands and tear-stained face. "I heard about what happened." he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I..." Peter didn't let him finish. "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark!" he said, embarrassed to hear his voice crack. "It's all my fault! She's dead, and I couldn't save her." "What?" "I'll give you back the suit. You were right, I don't deserve it." Peter was crying by this point, gasping for air.  
"Hey, slow down, Underoos. Calm down. I'm not going to take away your suit," said Mr. Stark. "Why would you even think I was angry? I know it sucks, to lose someone like this. But it's happened to all of us. I just want to help you out. You did good today. I promise."  
At this, Peter started to sob even harder, so Tony, without a second thought, opened his arms and said: "Come here, kid", rather gruffly. Peter stared at him in shock for a second before burying his face into Tony's shoulder. Tony buried his nose into the kid's soft curls. He hated the fact that Peter was hurting, but he was glad he could be there to help. After a little while, Peter pulled away, looking embarrassed. Tony didn't mention it. He just asked: "Ready to head home, kiddo? I think there are some movies you and I need to see." Tony tried to ignore how happy Peter's although rather weak, but still excited smile made him. It wouldn't do to go all soft on him, or would it?


	2. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is poisoned while on patrol. He refuses to admit it, but he's in bad shape. Will Tony be able to get there in time?  
> Prompt fill for day two of Whumptober. Prompt was Poisoned.

Peter knew that it would come to a point where he would have to admit that something was wrong. And, judging by the way his mind felt disconnected from his body, and the swirls of blackness seemed to be descending farther and farther over his vision, that point would be soon.  
But not yet. His aunt was out of town, and Peter knew that calling her would only make her worry. And there was no way he was calling Happy or Mr. Stark. He didn't think they'd care, and honestly, he didn't even expect either of them to pick up. Not after the mess that was Homecoming night.  
By the time he got home, Peter's head was pounding far too much to go out and patrol. He just wanted to sleep. He just hoped the city could make do without Spider-Man for just one night. Peter barely made it to the bed before falling asleep.  
He woke up sometime later. He didn't really know what time it was. All he knew was that he was nauseous. Very nauseous. He got out of bed as quickly as he could, wincing as his vision went dark for a moment. He dragged himself to the toilet and collapsed onto his knees. He threw up everything he ate that day, then leaned back, too weak to move, body trembling. As he wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to warm up a little, he noticed a large, red bump on his forearm. It was sensitive to touch and painfully swollen. Peter wracked his brain, trying to remember what might have caused it. He's not sure why, but it seems important. Finally, he remembered. He was fighting with a few gang members last night, trying to stop them from robbing a small grocery store, when he felt a sharp sting in his arm. He had thought, at the time, that the pain was just a stretched muscle. His last realization before his world goes dark was one of fear. Something was very, very wrong.

xxx

A certain inventor is in his lab the next morning when his AI speaks up. "Sir, Karen would like to inform you that Mr. Parker did not go on patrol last night, he has not arrived at school this morning, and his is not answering his phone. She cannot tell you about his physical health as he appears to be out of range of her sensors." This is worrying to Tony, as he knows that the kid takes both school and his duties as Spider-Man very seriously. "Can you pull up the footage from last night's patrol?" he asks, hoping to find an explanation of the kid's strange behavior. As soon as Friday has loaded and scanned the footage, he asks "Was Peter injured at any point?" Tony's confusion and concern grow when Friday responds in the negative. "Was his suit pierced at any point?" is Tony's next question. "Yes,sir. Should I show you the footage?" says the AI. "Sure go ahead" says Tony, turning towards the screen. He hopes that it will provide some clue as to what has happened to Peter. As soon as he sees something small fly into sight and bury itself into Peter's arm, he says: "Stop the video. There, can you blow that up? " He's pointing to the tiny object just barely visible onscreen. Friday complies, and Tony's blood runs cold as he sees what the object is. It's a needle, razor sharp, and clearly small enough to fit into the tiny holes in Peter's suit. Tony has no doubt that it contains some sort of drug. He hurries into the elevator, telling Friday to "get him to the garage, as fast as possible."  
He jumps into his car and drives towards the city, hoping he isn't too late. Since he's breaking the speed limit almost constantly, he manages to get to Peter's door in a half hour.  
He hurries up the stairs, pulling out his spare key and thanking the gods May had thought to give him one. "Peter? Peter!" he calls out, hoping the kid is conscious. Then he sees a shape and his heart drops. Peter is laying on his side, curled up in front of the toilet. Tony rushes to his side, fingers searching for a pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief when he finds one. He's glad the kid collapsed onto his side, he would have probably choked otherwise. Tony picks the kid up, bridal style and feels a twinge of concern when he feels how light Peter is. He hurries down to the car, telling Friday to "tell someone to get to the Medbay, yesterday!"

xxx

When Peter wakes up, he has no idea where he is. He looks around. Sterile white walls, beeping machines, and...  
His brain refuses to comprehend what he is seeing. Tony FREAKING Stark is asleep in a chair by his bed. Peter feels a wave of guilt and shame. He's sure Tony has better things to be doing than watching over some weakling like him. Peter can't believe Tony Stark had to rescue him, again. He doesn't even notice he's gasping for breath until his heart rate monitor starts beeping wildly and Mr. Stark wakes up. Peter is vaguely aware of Mr. Stark telling him "Take it easy, kid. There you go, copy my breathing." As soon as he can breath again, Peter is aware of a blush creeping up his face. He had just had a panic attack in front of his mentor. Mr. Stark was going to think he was a weakling.


	3. Kidnapped by a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is kidnapped by Ross, but, thankfully, a little Spiderling is there to keep an eye on him.  
> Prompt fill for day five of Whumptober. Prompt was Kidnapped.

Colonel James Rhodes had long ago learned that when one was dealing with Tony Stark, expectations or assumptions would do you no good. The man’s life goal seemed to be “do as others don’t expect me too”. Despite this, Rhodey was still surprised when a teenager, somewhere around 15 or 16 years old, although he looked younger, ran into his office one day. He was clearly panicked, and was saying something about Tony Stark and… kidnapped? “Alright kid, slow down.” Rhodey said. “What’s your name, and what is going on?”  
“Sorry, sir. My name is Peter Parker, sir.” came the much calmer response. “Oh, so you’re Spider-man! Tony has told me a lot about you.” said Rhodey, now understanding with this teenager knew anything about Tony Stark’s whereabouts . “Tell me why you think Tony has been kidnapped.” Said Rhodey matter-of-factly, breaking into the boy’s hopeless stuttering at the fact that Tony Stark had mentioned him to THE War Machine.   
“Right, so when I got kidnapped by some money-hungry thugs a few months back, Mr. Stark and I agreed on a code-phrase. It was originally meant only for me. If I called him and told him I’ve never felt better, he knows that I need help. It also tells Friday to trace the call immediately. However, when I called him during patrol today, he used the same phrase, and Friday traced his call back to the outskirts of New York. I know for a fact that he has no business being there!” the kid explained. He seemed very worried.   
Rhodey asked the obvious question. “Why did you come to me?” “I… I didn’t want to go in alone. What if Mr. Stark needed medical help? I can carry him, but otherwise, I really have no idea what I’m doing.” Peter seemed almost embarrassed to be admitting that he needed help, and Rhodey cursed himself for placing the question the way he did. “You did the right thing, kid. I’m going to need your help, so hang around while I go figure out who’s holding Tony.” He had a feeling that Tony would not appreciate the fact that Rhodey was taking the kid on a high-stakes rescue mission, but from what he had heard, the kid was worried, and also perfectly capable of going to get Tony alone. It was safer to take him along.

xxx

After a few minutes of work, Rhodey was able to hack into one of the cameras in the warehouse. What he saw, though, was concerning. Judging by high-tech body armor and weapons, they clearly had a rich sponsor. "Hold on." Rhodey said to himself. he recognized the man that had just walked in. And everything made much more sense. Also, it made this a more dangerous job than a paralyzed veteran and a teenage superhero could handle. Although he wasn't particularly thrilled by the idea, he only had one choice. They needed the help of the Rogue Avengers.   
Returning to where Peter was waiting, Rhodey asked: "Peter, do you know if Tony had any method of contacting the Rogue Avengers?" Peter looked conflicted, but just for a moment. "Yes. He has a burner phone." he responded. Rhodey realized that the boy was concerned about the possible repercussions of his statement, but that was far from Rhodey's concern at this moment. "Do you know where it is?" he asked, but didn't require an answer. As soon as he saw Peter's face, he knew the truth. "Peter, you have it with you, don't you?"  
"I thought it was a good idea..." Peter stuttered, looking very guilty. "It was a fine idea." Rhodey reassured him, holding out his hand. We're going to need their help." As Peter handed him a rather beaten up phone, Rhodey sighed internally. This was not going to be an easy phone call.   
There was only one number in the contacts, so Rhodey dialed it and waited. After three rings, the call was answered.  
-Stark?  
-Hello Captain.  
-Colonel Rhodes?  
-Yes. I'm going to go straight to the point here. I know you and Tony have some unfinished arguments. Right now, I'm asking you to set your disagreements aside. Tony is currently being held and tortured by Ross' men.   
(Rhodey winced internally at the horrified gasp that escaped Peter at the thought of Tony being tortured.)  
As Tony has not yet finished the braces that allow me to walk, only Spider-Man is able to help Tony. Therefore, I am simply asking you provide him backup. Just get Tony out safely. Whether you like him, or not, you have to admit that the world needs IronMan.  
-...Alright, Nat and I are on our way.   
(Click)  
The silence on the other side had lasted so long that Rhodey had almost given up hope. Now, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Peter.   
"Go suit up. They're on their way.

xxx  
Meanwhile, on the jet...  
"You know that this is a trap, Steve..."  
said Natasha, although she didn't sound very worried. "I know, Nat, but I also know Tony would rather die then give up our whereabouts. We owe him a safe return home. And anyways, Colonel Rhodes is right. The world needs its protectors, now more than ever. Saving him is a small price to pay if it can be the start of a discussion between us."

xxx

Peter had always imagined himself being star-struck when he first talked to Captain America. It didn't go that way, though. By the time the jet arrived, Peter was far too concerned about Mr. Stark's safety to be particularly friendly. He noticed that Cap seemed rather taken aback by Peter's brusque attitude. He also noticed Natasha eyeing him a bit strangely. He guessed that direct contact had allowed her to make a more educated guess at his age, so he found himself mentally preparing to defend Mr. Stark if the subject came up.

xxx

A large man who looked rather like a gorilla was just preparing to plunge Tony's head underwater once more, when he found himself webbed to the wall. Spider-Man was hanging in the middle of the large room. "Time is up, boys!" he announced, secretly surprised at how steady his voice was.   
"Ah, Spider-Man!" Ross announced. "So nice of you to join the show." Just as he was reaching for a gun to take the young superhero down, however, the wall behind him collapsed. Nat and Steve came in through the newly created hole, and, within a minute, all the men in the room had been taken down.   
When he saw that Ross was still pointing a gun in Spider-Man's direction, Steve didn't hesitate to throw his shield at the man, leaving him on the ground, motionless.   
Just as Peter was about to run to Tony, though, the Ironman suit formed around him, flying away in the general direction of the Tower. Steve turned towards Spider-Man and said "He'll be alright. Let us take you back to the Tower. Come on. "  
Peter was on the verge of tears, though. "He's not okay!" he half shouted. "Karen, my AI, told me he has third degree burns, broken ribs, and was electrocuted multiple times!"  
Without thinking, Steve responded: "He's been through much worse. This was nothing." It was the worst possible thing he could have said. Peter collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, one hand helplessly grasping at the front of his suit, where it covered his chest. Natasha shot Steve a reproachful look as she knelt next to the boy and started speaking to him, too softly for even Steve to hear. Steve felt terrible. He should have realized how young Spider-Man was when he first heard his voice.   
Spider-Man was clearly just a kid, but even more importantly, a kid who cared a lot about Tony Stark.   
Steve's heart dropped when he heard the boy whimper: " I can't lose another father-figure. I just can't!" and then dissolve into sobs. It dropped even farther when he realized how young Spider-Man must have been in Berlin. "What have I done?" he thought to himself.

Rhodey was waiting for them when they got back to the Tower. He turned to Spider-Man right away and nodded towards the glass door behind him. "Go ahead, kid." he said softly. "He's waiting for you."  
Steve stepped a little closer to the door, letting Nat handle the conversation for now. The blinds were drawn, but he could still see the boy's silhouette as he approached the bed. The kid's voice was shaking as he asked "Mr. Stark?"  
"Hey, kid." Stark responded. "Rhodey told me you did good today."   
"Mr. Stark..." The kid had clearly burst into tears again. Steve had no idea what Stark meant when he said "I think we're there now", but it clearly meant something to the young boy, because he collapsed into his mentor's arms.  
Steve had to look away. The vulnerability of Tony's expression was much too difficult to watch. He was glad that the kid cared about Stark so much. Despite everything, Steve had to admit that Tony deserved it.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Peter gets sick while his dad is away on a mission. Thankfully, Tony and Steve would do anything for their baby boy.  
> Prompt fill for day 7 of Whumptober. Prompt was Fever.

Tony hated leaving Peter, especially for missions, because he knew how painful it was for Peter when both his fathers were away. Tony would never leave him entirely alone, of course. One of his numerous aunts and uncles were always happy to stay with him.  
Tony smiled as he thought about how good Peter had been for the team. Not only did Peter love all of them, no matter what, but they all loved him too. Even Natasha, who could be rather brusque with the other Avengers, was incredibly loving with Peter. Tony would never say it to her face (he'd like to remain alive), but she mothered Peter more than anyone. The true benefit of Peter's presence, though, was how much he had brought the team together.   
At some point, they had given up on trying not to call each other Aunt or Uncle when Peter wasn't around. It just slipped through, and before they knew it, they were a family. They celebrated birthdays and Christmas together, and did all those typical family things. Tony had never expected to be a part of a loving family, let alone to enjoy it. Yet here he was.  
Tony remembered perfectly the first time one of the other Avengers had noticed how much Peter hated to be alone. It had been Clint, and it was about 2 weeks after Steve and Tony had become Peter's guardians. They had just put the three year-old to bed when Clint walked in and asked: "Why do you both have to be with him all the time? Why does he hate being alone so much anyway?" Tony was already very protective of the child, so he was about to respond in a rather unpleasant manner when Steve stopped him with a single glance. “Peter is only three years old, Clint, but just in the past year, both his parents and his aunt and uncle passed away. He is so young that he doesn’t really understand the concept of death. All he knows is that everyone he’s ever loved has left him, and he doesn’t want it to happen again.” Steve’s explanation wiped the smirk from Clint’s face, and from that day on, Clint had made sure that someone was always in the room with Peter.   
Peter was six, going on seven now. He was homeschooled, mostly for his own protection. He could be in grave danger if someone learned that he was the son of Iron Man and Captain America. His separation anxiety was getting better over time, but he still hated when Dad and Pops had to go on a mission. He was very smart, so he knew that the missions were dangerous.   
Tony knew that Fury only called him and Steve for the most important missions, and that this was a big one. Peter was sick, though, feverish and exhausted. Tony really didn’t want to leave his son’s side. He knew he had to. Despite Peter’s quiet protests, he said goodbye, then went to find Natasha before heading out. She would take good care of the kid while Tony was gone.   
xxx  
Tony and Steve got home almost 8 hours later. It had been a hard fight, but neither was injured beyond a few scratches and scrapes. Their clothing was burned and charred, but they both hurried to Peter’s room, needing to see how he was doing.   
Natasha had been nodding off when they arrived, but she quickly stood, telling them Peter had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago before she left them alone.   
Tony was sad to see tear-tracks on the boy’s cheeks – he must have cried himself to sleep. He was still quite feverish, but Friday quietly informed them that the fever was perfectly normal, healthy in fact. It was helping his body fight the infection. They had been hoping Peter wouldn’t wake, but a few minutes after they arrived, he stirred softly. They both glanced at him, smiling when they saw that he was awake. He looked around for a moment, seeming a little confused as to where he was, but when he caught sight of his father’s, a wide, sleepy smile grew on his face. He reached out to both of them, and the men didn’t hesitate to give him a warm hug.  
“I missed you…” Peter mumbled quietly, still half asleep. “We missed you, too, buddy.” Steve responded, but Peter was already asleep in his arms. The two men came to a silent agreement. Peter could stay with them tonight. Sure, he was a little big for it, but Peter Parker was their son, and he deserved everything.


End file.
